100 Themes
by Lady Logos
Summary: Thanks to Emi no Mao - here they are, one hundred themes - one theme per chapter, enjoy :  Tells about Maul  Who else?
1. 1 Smile

A/N: I'm forever grateful for Emi no Mao for the list, and as my beta of course. Onward.

100 Themes List

1. Smile

Darth Maul had never had a much reason to smile. But then something beautiful happened and it changed everything

He had been in the planet of Ilum - in the crystal caves, he had carefully first planned out his light staff and then gone to the caves of Ilum.

he had been in a sort of trance when he had done the Lightsaber and had been talked to by his master's old master Darth Plagueis about his destiny.

When the trance was over he had sat there and just felt the light staff that was nothing like the one he had first designed.

This one was more elegant, oh how the shaft and the hilt of the graceful weapon gleamed in the light that the countless crystals gave away.

Then he had ignited it and with twin sounds of woos the graceful red blades had came out of the hilt..

That was the first true smile he had ever made and would be his last.

AN: so that you know these are all oneshots and I plan to update this as I go. Be happy :D


	2. 2 Phone

100 Themes

2. Phone

Getting a phone call that tells you that something is wrong can be quite distressing. But then again it can also be a relief that makes everything better. It can give hope, grief and peace.

When Darth Sidious got a holo call from his apprentice - Darth Maul that the Jedi were dead and that the Queen of Naboo was drugged and in custody in the ship - He felt something shift.

He had the gift of foresight. It told him of things that came to be and what had happened, it revealed everything that he wanted to know - It showed him the most likely to occur destiny.

With his foresight he had seen that it was time for Darth Maul to die on the mission in Naboo - that Obi-Wan Kenobi killed him in a fit of rage, and that the mission was doomed to fail.

But something had changed - and now Darth Maul was alive and well - with the Queen in tow.

He could not be more glad.


	3. 3 Mirror

**AN: Hi everyone. It seems that no, my school doesn´t start anywhere near soon after all, I got some very deppressing news and am going to fully immerse myself into the writing. So yes, my stories will be updated with a rate never seen before. I hope that my betas will keep up, and as such the betaed versions will come later - but they will come. Enjoy this while you can. I hope that eventually I get into a good rythm and as so - am finally able to actually complete all my stories before year 2012. **

**Thank you all for reading and so.**

**3. Mirror.**

He remembered the pain he was in - strapped into a machine that kept him erected over nothing as his master applied the needles to his oversensitive skin. He didn´t cry out, whimper or anything of the sort. He just hung there, like a ragdoll - a childs plaything.

At that moment he finally understood that he was his masters slave in a way. He would do everything his master told him to do - or his master would dispose him. It was such an honor, that his master wanted to gift him these tattoos that made a Sith so much stronger. But there was a downside to it all - maybe his master thought that this was a lesson of disobediance or maybe his master thought him weak.

He couldn´t know really why - but in the end when he finally got to his room - went before the whole-body mirror and looked at himself - he saw power.

**AN: here it is. R&R please.**

**Logoht**


	4. 4 Energy

100 Themes

4. Energy

The Force, when he first time in his life was swept by the force he was finally at peace, no anger, no hate, no emotion what so ever, he simply felt peace.

It was an amazing feeling, his first time touching the force with purpose. And so it became the only thing he loved, it brought him the necessary anger and hate, but it comforted him in it's whispers and promises of revenge when his master had been very harsh in his punishment of him.

The Force was his one and only love. It was sometimes questioned if the Sith could even feel love, but that wasn't the case. Passion was the other side of the same coin.. WIth Love on the other side.

It sometimes felt little forced to feel passion, when all you wanted to was bask in the feeling of force for eternity. That had caused his downfall. He had been fighting with those Jedi in the reactor and had basked in the feeling of the force - the feeling of death that had been left into the Force after he had killed the master of the pair.

Then suddenly the younger one had jumped at him, and so the next thing he knew was that he was falling deep into the reactor. But still, he basked in the feeling of the Force, and cursed the apprentice in his mind.

Feeling the Force was something that when cut off from it, made you feel like dying. If a force user was cut off of Force for too long time, they could actually die from it. And so they valued and respected the Force as something so cherished that they didn't need lovers.

Be it the Jedi or the Sith, most of them (masters mostly and younglings) could be happy and content the rest of their life just meditating and basking in the Force, which was the reason they swear a vow that they will not make a family, or get married - nothing.

And that was the reason why he was now free-falling in the shaft and felt that he could actually be in peace the second time of his too short life. And so he closed his eyes, and for the first time, he let his love for the force rule his mind and heart and for the first time in his life, felt the light side of the Force - and was happy and content.

A/N: Now, here you have it. Next part will come at some point.


	5. 5 Piercings

A/N: Hola again. I'm crazy about Assassin's Creed. And so todays theme music is champion - perfect in between. All of you who have watched the videos about brotherhood, have to know this song. And I'm still sick and as such - I'm writing much more.

On with it.

5. Piercings

Maul had only on piercing and it was on his left earlobe, high in his lobe to be exact. he couldn't remember why or when he took it, but somehow it was important to him.

It reminded him of someone, someone important and the thought always made him frown, only because he couldn't remember how to smile anymore.

The feeling of sharp pain, that served as a relief actually reminded him of something or someone saving him from something.

It felt nice to have a constant reminder of things before all of this.

But it also reminded him of his weakness, a weakness that wasn't alloyed as long as he was alive and with his master. Darth Sidious was vicious in his training and because of that he concealed all that remained of his past.

Paranoid old coot.


	6. 6 Curtains

A/N: And so I continue with the themes list as I can't write anything else .) Except Back to Power but that will continue itself quite fine in the mean time.

Anyway. a lot has happened in my life (when it doesn't?) I have been sick (Still am) and my grandmother just died. And my best friend was in an accident and is still after 4 weeks in the hospital. My so basic life.

Anyway. On with the story.

6. Curtains

Darth Maul never had much affinity to light of any kind. Most bright things pained his sensitive eyes. For example the sun of most planets was a nuisance to him. His master had made him used tot he lights. To ignore the pain it brought him, to embrace strength in all things not weakness and hatred for all thing light was considered a good thing in his master's eyes.

After getting older he had gotten very selective of his living quarters. He had a mansion in Mustafar - which was a lava ball. The light there wasn't too bad for his eyes but the sun was, and so he had placed heavy curtains to anything that could get the light in to his home.

Also when ever he was in a hotel or otherwise needed to commode in some remote place he usually preferred either the luxury where all his needs were seen to or the extreme poverty where there was darkness.

fin.

A/N: I hope that you liked :)


	7. 7 Light

A/N: Hi all. Sorry for not updating nay of my stories. Like said there's a little mishap in my plans for these.. Huoh. Anyway, life has come and because of that I have this shortage of time. I try but can't promise anything.

7. Light

Light from the force was the most beautiful thing in the universe. Maul was one of the few rare people awarded with a force sight. Which meant he could see the force as it was active.

The ancient Sith academy was lighted by the force, red, yellow, black, the purest of white, purple and lilac. And as such it was beautiful.

The Jedi temple was lighted in purple, lilac, purest of white and blackest of black, with greens and blues all around.

They were both beautiful and powerful in their own right, how people didn't cherish them was a mystery to him that had always confused him.

But in the end they would be cherished like everything old in the world. They would become relics to those that came after and those would cherish them.

Force was everywhere, he could see it in the space, all that was living and not living. It gave everything it's nature, because of force a rock was a rock, and couldn't be anything else.

When he meditated and saw Force in all of it's magnificence - He felt humbled. It was light, it was just light, a neutral light, not dark, not light, it had no nature. It was everything.

A/N: I hope you liked this one. :)

Lady Logos


	8. 8 Rose

A/N: I got a very nice review for this story. I thank you for that. I hope that you will all enjoy this as well. This theme was very hard for me, because I didn't at first come up with an idea about this..

100 Themes

Theme 8. Rose

As an orphan Maul rarely saw anything beautiful. Living in a city full of concrete and dust and rubbish rarely gave way to anything truly beautiful.

However, one time he got lost to the streets, as a 5 year old child is was very easy to do just that, after all the city where he was living in was very large and the people there weren't very nice.

The poor district that housed him gave nothing and took everything. He did a lot of work to get by, and for all of his troubles he only got few scarabs of food if that.

He wandered a lot in the city at night time - looking for food, clothes and shelter. If he found anything worth salvaging he took it, and tried to keep it out of people's line of sight. It was common that if someone saw that a child had something he/she was beaten and the item taken away before the child in question could even blink.

He got lost into the rich district, in there people were wealthy and had much to get rid of. As a child he was able to sneak in front of the guards into trash cans and so forth to salvage goods that the rich people threw away.

He fell into a private garden somehow. It was a surprise of a lifetime. In there he first really understood that he was different, special. He had this special instinct as he called it, that sensed dangers and helped him in many things.

In that little private garden was grass and many many flowers and fruits. He stood there stunned and wandered after a while of looking around in awe.

He tasted some of the fruit and they were delicious. He put few to his ratty old messenger back that he had found on the middle district on a very good and profitable day of his life.

There, in the middle of the little garden was a bush of roses. Reds and light blues contracted there in a show of beauty. They also had this inner light.

Later on in life Maul would understand that that glow was the Force, that gave life to all things. That light was more beautiful than everything he had ever seen in his life.

He went to lightly touch this rose bush with his finger. As his finger connected with a pink rose that was in the middle, caressing it in a way, it turned to deep blood red. Maul quickly jumped back from it, being scared that he had damaged it somehow.

The light that had shone from the buck was now much brighter where the red rose was. He touched it again and it gave a feeling of life, strength, safety and happiness.

Beauty was in that red rose more that anything he had ever seen later in his life. He still to this day bought one red rose every year at new eve. That was a symbol of beauty to him, and a memoir of one precious memory that would never be repeated again.

A/N: I hope that you liked this. Like said this was hard chapter to write, ad I first couldn't figure out anything that Maul had to do with roses. Which after you think about it is very common. Maul and roses have so few things in common after all :)

Lady Logos


	9. 9 Mahogany

A/N: This was even harder to write than Rose was.. Emi no Mao my beta.. You truly give us hard things to do… :) This whole story is still unabated as is BtP.. I will give them to Emi no Mao at some point in the future.. Maybe tomorrow :)

9. Mahogany

Maul rarely received gifts. It was only natural after all. He was a Sith and was used to staying in the shadows. Not many knew that he even existed anymore. Only his master and some of his closest confidants. All others were dead that had seen him.

He was walking on the streets of Coruscant. Nothing new there, after all it was at the moment his master's base of operations and as such he was frequently sent out to scout and gather information about things so that his master could have a clearer picture of things.

Rumors and tales of different things and persons drifted around in coruscant. I f you had enough money and connections you could buy anything from coruscant, including information about anything you wished.

He was coming back from a bar that had been on the shadier parts of lower coruscant, when he heard a cry from a back alley. It sounded like child. Now normally he wouldn't mind in the least - it wasn't his business. But this cry could be heard from the Force and Force demanded that he do something about that. Why was anyone's guess.

When ever the Force directly gave you an order it had to be carried out. After all, were you a Jedi or a Sith your strength came from the Force and you should be forever grateful for that strength. After all you were nothing without it. Sometimes if you were very loyal in your ways and to the Force, the Force could reward you, but those things must not be desired. They came if it was the will of the Force.

At once he turned back to the alley where the Force shout was heard and calmly walked towards the situation to see what was the matter.

A small child was beaten by a teenage human boy. This small child was his race - a Zabrak. This was unacceptable. He intervened swiftly.

"What exactly are you doing to my little brother, Human scum?" Maul growled in a nearly silent voice that still managed to carry to every corner of the alley.

"This scum stole from me something very precious and I want it back." The teenage boy said back snidely.

"You are lying, I can _sense _it." Maul said back and backhanded the teenager away from the child.

"What are you playing at - freak!" The teenager shouted at him.

"This is your last and only warning, If you want to live you will go away now or I will not hesitate to kill you." Maul said in a calm but dangerous voice and lighted his red bladed lightsaber.

The teenage boy was swift on his escape from the alley. Maul turned his attention to the child that was laying in the filthy ground of the alley and shut his lightsaber.

"Are you alright, child?" Maul asked in a gentler voice.

"Some places hurt but it's okay. Thank you for saving me. Here take this for my gratitude." The boy said quickly and gave him a small mahogany neckless that he had obviously carved himself.

"You don't have to part this treasure little one. I am in no way in need of thanks." Maul said and gently helped the child to stand. He took his hooded robe from his own shoulder and placed it on the child's to give him more warmth and shelter from the harsh conditions of Coruscant.

"But I want you to remember me always. This is to remember that you saved me and that you should be happy and, and, I just want to thank you in some way." The child insisted.

"If you insist." Maul said, and took the necklace from the boy and placed it to his neck, swiftly hiding it under his collar.

That day in the alley had forever imprinted itself to Maul's mind. The mahogany necklace was still always with him. It was somehow Force magnifying and he could sense the Force even better now. he also felt lighter in a way.

He enjoyed the Force even more now. There was maybe something magical in that little mahogany piece of wood that had been carved with love of a child.

A/N: Gosh this was hard. Hope that you liked it.

Lady Logos


	10. 10 Grass

A/N: I hope that you all liked the last chapter. Now that I have ten chapters here, I'm going to give them to my beta so that you get better quality writing to read. All my other stories have the same fate, Every time when I get 5-10 chapters ready, they go to my beta, before that they are mostly unbetaed and because of that I apologize.

Themes 10. Grass

Grass was surprisingly green - Maul thought the first time he ever saw grass. He had read about it, but the pictures from the book didn't compare to the green, healthy grass that was before him.

Mainly because pictures lacked the Force of a living being and grass of course was alive like everything else. He could see the slight bluish glow that the grass emitted.

It was beautiful in that simple way that most unassuming plants and fauna were. In it's simpleness it was full of life, full of Force and that was why he liked grass.

If he ever had time in a tropical planet, he usually took of his boots and socks and enjoyed the grass under his bare feet.

He did it in Naboo, even though he knew that he could very easily die. He had still done it. It was worth it, even if he died because of it. Because in the end he would be a part of the Force like everything else was after death.

Like this he could get to know the small part of Force that was in every living thing and that soothed him immensely. He wasn't afraid of death, he had grass to tell him, how happy it was. If Maul could be as happy when joining the Force, he traded life and death without thought.

A/N: Hope you liked it like always. I'll replace these old chapters after they have been betaed. See ya,

Lady Logos


	11. 11 Tears

Themes 11

Tears

There is a saying that tells about crying of a man. Men only cry when their country looses war, when their parents die and when they get their children.

But Maul was different. In his whole life, his "country" hadn't lost a war, he never knew his parents and never had a child so he logically shouldn't have any reason to cry.

But things were never that simple were they. He had cried precious few times, when he first time in his life touched the force, he had cried when he had born and then when he died.

Tears had never been his thing. His master had taken care of that for him, his training eliminated all weakness from him, and to his master crying was a sin worse than anything.

But after the battle on Naboo, he had decided that some refugee from everything would be nice, and so he had traveled after assuming that everyone though he was dead, to a tropical planet, far far away.

In there he had lived a very peaceful life alone. There he had cried over good and bad things he had done and entertained the thought of what could have been if he had been a Jedi.

When the Force finally took him, he had waken up in the temple. In the nursery of the Jedi temple. And so in the end everything had gone very well. He had left all those horrible things behind and when he had been awarded the spot of a padawan by Yoda, he had cried. Even though Jedi shouldn't show emotion, Yoda had done nothing to stop this. He had just said:

"Tears of joy, they are. No wonder as big there is."

AN: This was a hard ficlet to write. I can't see Maul as one to cry about anything.. But hey it didn't turn out so bad :D


	12. 12 Claustrophobia

AN: Hola, and here's chapter 12. Hope you like.

12. Claustrophobia.

Claustrophobia is essentially something that can make a being go crazy in a very short time, or even die.

Maul had never been Claustrophobic in any way, but in one of his missions he had gotten a very good insight what claustrophobia was.

His mission had been to kidnap a senators daughter, it should have been an easy mission, get the girl, take her to his master and all would have been well. There was just few things wrong in this plan.

The senator's daughter had been living in a palace and had had a lot of space to move and be all of her life. When he had abducted her and took her to his ship, the girl had been claustrophobic.

In that mission he had learned pity as well. Seeing the shaking girl there, and knowing that that girl would be spending her life after reaching his master in a small cell had taught him that fear even irrational had merits.

He had sedated her and suffered a punishment from his master, for caring about his captive even a little. He had learned very quickly that fears mattered very little and that pity and humility had a little place in his world.

AN: Very hard chapter as well...


	13. 13 Ice Cream

A/N: this is a very boring morning, and so I'm writing like some lunatic, hope you appreciate this..

13. Ice-cream.

He had been visiting in Coruscant and there, underworld where the scum inhabited the space.. Lowest of the low, Maul had learned about innocence and that it had nothing to do with logic. He had tasted innocence.

He had been on a mission for his master to kill one crime lord that had been causing minor problems, but was annoying enough so that this idiot just had to go.

After killing the man he had walked back, he had the time to survey the happenings, the normalcy that was present even in there. Families shopping groceries and children playing.

There were many market areas in the lower section of coruscant and in there he had seen purest happiness and innocence in a form that was unique.

A child had purchased something that was colorful and made the child so happy, he didn't understand it, and so had wanted to try this treat.

Later he had been told that it was ice-cream.

"I'd like to have one of the treat that that child that just visited here took." Maul ordered in his quiet voice. He had gotten the treat and paid overly large sum of credits for that, just a little tip, he wanted to taste that happiness.

The sweetness and freshness that followed tasting the frosty treat was something magical. It felt like he had found the golden pot in the end of the rainbow.

After that overtime he had time, he went to that same little market and bought some ice-cream from that same old woman..

AN: Hard chapter as well.. What's wrong with these :DD


	14. 14 Christmas

14. Christmas

Maul wasn't someone who even knew about Christmas until much later in his life. it wasn't something he had ever celebrated and it would never be. Why then did he think of christmas as special?

He was an avid follower of the Force and when the Force urged him to simply wander around in Coruscant, he did so. he wasn't sure exactly what it was that he needed to experience but eventually it would find him, it always did.

Christmas time in Coruscant wasn't Christmas per say. It was a mix between new Year and the forming of the Republic, but it was a time of happiness and gift giving regardless with countless cultures bringing something small into the celebration.

He was walking around when he happened to pass by a very small stall that wasn't quite like the rest. An old woman was sitting behind it, knitting and these products of knitting were displayed in all kinds of colors in the stall.

The Force told him to simply observe for a while and observe he did. Skillfully those old fingers made the thread that she was using into a small pair of seemingly very soft and nice looking red and grey socks. Clearly meant for a small child.

Soon a small orphan girl came to the stall dragging a slightly older boy with her babbling about different things only as a child can, she pointed the just made little socks and the boy quickly looked trough his pockets before pulling a few credits from his pockets before looking mournful.

He didn't hear what the old woman said to the two children, but the girl and the slightly older boy left with the socks with them, without paying at all, a smile that lit the girls face seemed to light the whole place.

Maul went to the stall and simply asked why had the woman done as she had done.

"This is the time of the year when things such as money doesn't matter. It s all about giving and cherishing those that you hold dear. It doesn't matter if the only thing you can give is a smile, you have still made someone's day. It didn't inconvenience me and so I gave those socks to the girl. In the end I think I got more out from it tan they did.. I got to see the happiness and the light how it radiated from her and that boy and the simple pleasure of having something nice." She explained.

Giving and cherishing wasn't very familiar to Maul. But now he understood at least partly and so nodded seriously to the old woman. He looked for a while around the stall and after a while of looking found something he himself could use. It was a black and red pouch that was knitted from a quite hard thread but he saw that it would hold for a long time and would be perfect size to hold all matter of small knick knacks he could find.

He simply pointed at it, the woman giving it to him and he examined it a moment. He didn't see a price anywhere, but he was someone who appreciated a work well done and so simply took his pouch of credits from his belt - which probably was enough to buy the whole stall - and simply put it in front of the woman before spinning at his heals and leaving the small stall with the new pouch already tied to his belt.

Later when his master asked him where he had find such a fine crafted thing, he had told the truth that the force had led him to a woman who sold such things and in the end it wasn't anything special, but it would save him more than once and later in life he would contemplate the meaning of it all..


	15. 15 Scars

Themes. 15 - Scars

Maul had many scars, some from failed duels, some when his enemies had hit him and some from where his master had punished him for something or other. His red and black skin effectively made them almost unnoticeable but there were still bumps that one could feel if they just touched his skin where scars were present.

The most memorable was on his left leg. He had just gotten his first lightsaber and was indeed very young at that point. Of course he had taken a few wild swings and almost cut his leg off. Luckily the med droids were able to fix it, and after that he trained twice as hard. However the scar remained, it was a symbol of happiness almost to him. He still had that old lightsaber, much too short for his now much larger stature on his person every time he did go somewhere, just as a backup and a memento. It was the first object that he could truly call his after all.

AN: Very short I know.


	16. 16 Paradox

16. Paradox

Paradoxes aren't something one can understand truly. For the longest time he wasn't sure what the word even meant. He wasn't schooled in literature and other matters like that after all. He had no need to be diplomatic and while the Jedi his age were learning all about negotiations and socializing in different cultures and environments, he was learning to duel, to count the speed that his speeder could go under what kind of conditions and doing hard exercises to keep fit to any kind of task.

He was one of strength and subtlety, not one of openness and diplomacy. And the contradiction between him and jedi.. Maybe that was the paradox that made things interesting truly.


	17. 17 Guitar

Themes 16. Guitar

He wasn't much of a museum person to be honest. Yes he appreciated art at times, but it wasn't something he was interested in as principle. When he was small he wasn't taken to museums and taught about art and different kinds of art forms. And music was something that he heard in some bars occasionally but never really paid any attention to.

Therefore it was interesting to find an old guitar in a case on one of his subject's homes. It stood there, almost black and hollow from the inside, the strings clearly as the whole guitar in a good condition.

He had stood there for the longest time just admiring it and the sleek elegance it held. He had eventually gotten obsessed with it and years later had purchased one to himself from an antique collector.

The sound it made was truly magical and he had slowly learned to play it in secrecy, it also taught him many things how chaos could be harmony and so made his connection to the force much deeper.


	18. 18 Change

Themes

18. Change

He wasn't exactly sure when the change happened to him from good to neutral and then to bad. Now that categorization might not be entirely truthful, since mostly it just goes from innocent to neutral to dark when it comes to going from the light towards darkness. Maybe it happened gradually, or maybe he didn't fight hard enough against the change, but somewhere along the way he had fallen from the path.

He had been promised food, shelter, training, schooling and power to save his people. What he had gotten was all of those, yet when he had them, he had no feelings to indicate the need to do any of those things. Somewhere along the line he had changed.

At first it was no power was enough to save his people. Then it became the sole reason to serve his master as he had promised to save them. He had never contemplated it had his master really done so, as he had trusted him explicitly. It wasn't the Sith way, however it was something that he in his naivety had believed gladly.

Who would have know that he could have fallen a victim to the change


	19. 19 Days

19. Days

He didn't know when the days had started to blur together. Training, torture, mission, reapeating almost endlessly. One should note that Maul's Master, was hardly a gentle man, and got delighted when the odd opportunity to show dominance happened. Maul of course never failed, but as always, there was room for improvement and this was why he was punished.

When said punishments happened, the days blurred together even more. He didn't read the news as the galazy as a whole had lost it's meaning to him and it's people didn't mean anything to him, being just small wheels in the machine that was the universe - if even that.

Some days though when he was in his rooms at Coruscant and saw the sun rise in the morning, the blurring of days and the meaningless way that time passed, didn't seem so meaningless at all. Rather, it was everything.


	20. 20 Metamorphosis

20. Metamorphosis

It had been so fast. At one moment the Padawan had been hanging above his dead, the Master laying on the ground, defeated and Maul had been So Sure of his victory. It didn't pay to be cocky as he had noted later. The fall to the bottom of the shaft had been long and ended painfully, how he had survived, he didn't know.

Eventually finding himself made whole, he had no idea where he was and eventually the disgust he felt from the new body and the utter pity he got, put him underground. In there the insanity had started to come. Slowly, like shadows creeping when the sun had went down, almost unnoticed, yet expected.

Truly, it was metamorphosis and eventually he was so far gone, he didn't even remember what had made him this.. Other than the hate he felt every time he heard that one name; Obi-Wan Kenobi.


	21. 21 Car

21. Car

He had never been a huge fan of speeders persay. Not the floating cars that so lazily made paths trough the landscape of Coruscant. The highways where both the rich and poor mingled where just paths of ants to him.

What he appreciated was his bike, bloodfin. It was open and so much more maneuvarable than some lazy speeder car could ever be. They made him feel claustrophobic almost and he couldn't see what he wished to see either.

They were deathtraps and he hated them utterly and completely. Now Bloodfin on the other hand was designed for speed and elegance. It was power and it was viciousness and the joy of the hunt in one machine. It was a part of him.


End file.
